The present invention relates to an adjustable pole rest which is stable in use and can be conveniently adjusted to change the position and direction of the fishing pole being carried thereon.
Fishing is one of the most widely accepted outdoor activities. However, the arms will ache if to hold the fishing pole for a length of time. Various pole rests have been disclosed for supporting a fishing pole in the fishing. FIGS. 1, 2, 3, and 4 show a pole rest according to the prior art, which is generally comprised of a mounting rod fastened to the ground, a telescopic vertical rod and a telescopic horizontal rod connected at right angles and supported on the mounting rod to hold the fishing pole. This structure of pole rest has drawbacks. Because the forked front pole resting tip on either telescopic rod has a smooth outside surface, the fishing pole will slip when supported (see FIG. 1). Because the forked mounting tip of the mounting rod of the is not adjustable (see FIG. 2), it may sink in sandy soil, causing the fishing pole oscillated. Because the rod sections of the telescopic vertical and horizontal rods are respectively fastened with one another through screw joints, it is not convenient to adjust the length of the rods (see FIG. 3). Furthermore, the dents on the rods of this structure of pole rest for decoration make the rods easy to be contaminated, and therefore it is not easy to clean the pole rest after each use.